The Promise
by Natchou
Summary: Monica POV in the "promise" scene from TOW Ross' Step Forward...first fanfic, a bit sappy and could contain season 8 spoilers...you've been warned


The Promise  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice.thank you. This is set during TOW Ross' step forward, it may contain some spoilers from season 8 and it's just C&M. If you're not a fan of them, then I'm not so sure you will like this. It's set during their last scene when Chandler comes back from his afternoon with his boss and it's from Monica's POV.  
  
WARNING: It may be a bit sappy, just to warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Friends do not belong to me, they all belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane and I'm not doing this for money, unfortunately, I'm doing this just for the heck of it.  
  
  
  
5:30 PM. "Where was he?" Monica thought as she ate the salad that she had made for herself. Ordinarily, he would be back home by now and they would probably be eating together, like they always did. But now, she was eating alone while waiting for him. Him. Her husband, Chandler. Monica sighed as she took a glance at the wedding ring she was sporting on her left hand. Chandler, the guy that used to live across the hall from her, her former best friend now turned lover and roommate. "How come I didn't noticed it before how much of a great guy he is?", she wondered for what may be the millionth time. She hadn't really noticed him until that faithful night in London, where everything changed for both of them and for the better. That night she found what she had been looking for, inside the man that she never thought could give it to her. Inside of him, she found love, warmth, compassion and respect that she had never felt from any of her precious boyfriends. Even from Richard. God, just the thought of him made Monica shuddered. How much pain he had put on both of them was unbearable to think. Because of him, she had come this close to lose the only chance she had for true happiness. She had almost lost Chandler because of him. But somehow, everything came out all right and here she was, waiting for her husband of 3 months to come home. Ever since they had been together she had felt more alive, more happy than she had ever felt before. The last 3 months had been pretty hectic, with the wedding and Rachel with her pregnancy. Somehow she didn't felt jealous to the fact that Rachel was pregnant, because A she knew she would probably be too soon enough and B, she was still going to be a aunt from blood because Ross was the father of their baby. So there were still reasons to be happy.  
  
5:45 PM. Now she was REALLY getting worried.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. And there he came. Looking a bit dishelved and tired. Where HAD he been?  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home." Chandler declared grumpily while setting his coat down. He smelled like alcohol, no, liquor, tequila?  
  
"From the tequila factory?" She asked, resenting the hard smell that came from him. Then he told his tale of how he tried to get away from his boss Doug by pretending that they had split up, but instead of leaving him alone, Doug had dragged him all afternoon in strip clubs and sleazy bars and even shot a soda can at a bird. Poor baby.  
  
"Come here, I can breathe through my mouth." She stood up, came to him, and gave him a comforting hug. Poor thing, she thought.  
  
"And the worst part was," he withdrew from the hug, " I got to see what my life would be like without you."  
  
She looked at him, surprised by that statement. For a second there, she thought about it too, what would be her life without him. Then she realized. Her life would be nothing without him. The love, compassion and warmth, all that wouldn't be there. She would be nothing without him. He had always been a part of her life, no matter what part he had played. Whether it was as her friend, her boyfriend and now her husband, he was always there, no matter what. She would be lost without Chandler, he had somehow become a part of her. And somehow she knew by looking in his eyes right now that SHE was indeed a part of HIM.  
  
"Please promise me that you will never leave me, that we'll grow old together and be with each other for the rest of our lives." he begged while looking at her.  
  
She smiled, looking at him, reassured for the hundredth time that they belonged together and all of this was how it was supposed to be. She loved him so much at that moment that she would have screamed if she had the chance. She would never leave him, they would grow old together and be with each other for the rest or their lives. She just knew it. With that thought in mind, she simply answered.  
  
"I promise."  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
This is how it was supposed to be and nothing and no one could change this simple fact.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please let me know.thank you. 


End file.
